


Snowflakes

by Caffeine_Chaos243



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Wings, Boyfriends, Cute, Cuteness overload, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, Hunters & Hunting, M/M, POV Dean Winchester, Saving People Hunting Things, Snow, Wings, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 11:50:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11805420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caffeine_Chaos243/pseuds/Caffeine_Chaos243
Summary: A rare, sweet moment between Cas and Dean while doing recon on a hunt.





	Snowflakes

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to find the artist for the fanart and it led me to a deleted blog.   
> cafe-de-labeill.livejournal.com
> 
> If you know who the amazing artist is PLEASE let me know because I want to credit them!!

It was a frigid night to be on recon. Like, to the point where Dean was actually shivering. He pulled his coat tighter around his chest and crossed his arms to keep it on. Baby was no longer purring against his back as he lay across her hood, they'd turned her off so they didn't alert anyone to their presence. The heat in the engine was slowly fading from the cool metal beneath him, but that wasn’t the where the real warmth was coming from. No, his chest hummed with happiness, an emotion he hadn’t let himself feel in a long time.

 

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/150869015@N08/36406214512/in/dateposted-public/)

 

                Cas was sitting cross-legged against the windshield with Dean’s head nestled in his lap. He wore the thick gray scarf Sam had forced on him before they left and his trench coat was bunched around him. Dean smiled up as fat snowflakes lazily drifted from the greying sky. Some stuck in Cas’s crazy hair and when he noticed Dean’s smile he cocked his head to the side.

                “What is it, Dean?” He asked as his warm fingers ran through Dean’s hair.

                “I just like how only the most perfect snowflakes chose to land on you.” Dean said, reaching up to brush one onto his finger. Cas frowned and looked at the snowflake.

                “Snowflakes do not chose where they land.” Cas said in a matter of fact tone.

                “I know, Cas. I was trying to be poetic.”

                Castiel shifted his ocean blue gaze to Dean’s face and studied him for a moment. “I’m not sure what is poetic about snowflakes but if they make you smile so beautifully then I appreciate them and…their choice of landing spot.”

                Dean closed his eyes as his laugh danced away, bouncing off of the snowflakes as they began to fall heavier. As his laughter faded he opened his eyes to find Cas watching him with a smile. He studied the angel’s face for a while, not realizing he was shivering until Cas leaned over him more and tried to pull the flaps of his trench coat around Dean. It was then that Dean realized the snow was no longer sticking in Cas’s dark hair. He looked around to find it falling heavily all around them, just not the hood of the car.

                He was about to sit up when out of the corner of his eye he saw dark, feathery wings stretched out over them both. The streetlamp behind the car caught on the edges of the feathers and reflected off of the ebony, almost obsidian color. He could barely make out the flecks of snow before they melted into the black. He knew his jaw dropped but he couldn’t stop looking. He didn’t dare turn in case he would lose the sight.

                “Cas…” He managed to whisper.

                “Yes Dean?”

                “Your wings….”

                “You can see them now?”

                “They’re beautiful, man.”

                “Thank you. I preened them just for you.”

                Dean tore his gaze from the wings in order to look at Castiel, who was beaming with pride. Dean smiled as he reached up and locked his fingers together behind Cas’s warm neck. He gently pulled Cas down for a kiss and the snow began to fall on them again momentarily.

                Dean laid his head back down across Cas’s legs and released his neck. Cas sat up and rolled his shoulders, and the snow stopped falling on them again. A few flakes drifted down and landed on Dean, and when he turned his head and looked out the corner of his eyes he could see a small gap where the wings didn’t touch. He smiled at the sight as Cas’s fingers found his hair again.

                A scream split the night air from the grove of trees to the south. They both jumped and looked towards it, before looking at each other. With a sigh Dean pulled himself to a sitting position before slipping off of Baby’s hood to his feet. He watched Cas stand then lightly jump off the car and Dean wondered if he used his wings to land so softly. Cas looked expectantly over his shoulder as his angel blade slid into his hand.

                “Are you ready, Dean?”

                “With you by my side, Cas?” Dean asked as he loosened the gun from his thigh holster. Cas nodded.

                “Of course.”

                “Then I’m always ready.” Dean nodded. They stalked away from the car, side by side, into the snow covered night. Their boots crunched on the fallen snow. Dean smiled at the amount of flakes in Cas’s hair, and Cas smiled at the lack of flakes in Dean’s.  

               


End file.
